


It’s A Love Story (Baby, Just Say Yes)

by phoebebridgers



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Jock! Toni, Lesbian, Sapphic, Shelby Goodkind - Freeform, Shelby x Toni, Shoni - Freeform, Taylor Swift - Freeform, The Wilds, Toni Shalifoe - Freeform, cheerleader! shelby, fatin jadmani - Freeform, leah rilke - Freeform, leatin, love at first sight AU, nora reid - Freeform, rachel reid - Freeform, the wilds au, toni x shelby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebebridgers/pseuds/phoebebridgers
Summary: a high school AU with multiple different love stories/ships!
Relationships: Fatin Jadmani & Leah Rilke, Shelby Goodkind & Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is from Toni’s POV!

I don’t remember the first time I saw her, so I can’t certainly say that it was or was not love at first sight. What I can say is that it’s a love that runs so deep that I think it was always there, just waiting to be activated. When you’re young, love is a rumour; a secret that bounces from person to person until you find someone that it settles in. I don’t remember the first time I saw her, but I remembered when it settled in. 

It wasn’t the first day of school, it was more like the 50th. This isn’t one of those love stories. This one is real. I think it was a Tuesday, maybe a Wednesday. You’re probably judging me for forgetting these details, wondering how this could be a love so grand, yet I don’t remember meeting her. I promise, by the end, you’ll understand.

So, it was a Tuesday, or a Wednesday, and we had the same history class. It was already my 3rd class of the day, but it was still morning. It was storming outside, the rain was pattering lightly against the window, but the thunder was roaring. The entire building felt darker than usual; greyer, haunting. It was one of those days that made school feel surreal. My thoughts were interrupted by my teacher barging into the room, late for class. 

“Sorry I’m late but I’m sure y’all managed-“ 

“You know, if you keep us waiting for 15 minutes, then we can legally walk out,” a girl, Fatin Jadmani, barked from the back of the room. She was sitting next to Leah Rilke. I saw them holding hands under the lunch table earlier, but I didn’t say anything. 

“Alas, it was less than 5 minutes, so you’re stuck with me,” Our teacher snapped. “I was fixing up a new seating chart since none of you can act right near your friends. Get up.” He hung the chart up on the board.

Groans and sighs echoed throughout the room, but we were all too foggy to actually care. The rain has that effect on a school day. I quickly analyzed the chart to see where my new seat was. I’m not someone who has a lot of real friends, just acquaintances. Except for Marty, she’s my closest friend. Practically my sister. 

I realized that I didn’t recognize most of the names listed. I made a mental note to at least learn the names of the people seated around me. 

I found my new seat in the front row. I was nervous, I don’t like being front and center, but I’d bet money that my teacher moved me there because I couldn’t see the board very well but I refused to wear my glasses. Glasses still make me feel ugly.

After I pulled my books out of my bag and got situated for class, I scanned the area around me, determined to make at least one friend. Directly next to me on my left, there was a girl wearing a hoodie with our school swim team logo on it. I read her last name off of her shirt and vowed to remember it: Reid. I looked to my right, and there was another girl.  
“Hi, I’m Nora. That’s Rachel.” She pointed to the girl to my left. “We’re twins. You’re not very lucky to be sitting in between us.” Nora forced a laughed, and Rachel rolled her eyes and put her head down on her desk.

Class ended and I put my things away slowly. There were a lot of people in my class, and I’m not good with big groups of people, so I often waited until everyone dispersed to leave the room. This day was different, though, even the air felt electrically charged. I figured it was the storm, but it wasn’t. It was two paths aching to be intertwined. It was the red string of fate, because as soon as I turned around, I saw her. I had seen her before, but this time I really saw her, and she saw me. Like our insides were on the outside, like our hearts were pulsating magnets on our chests, desperately pulling us closer to one another. We both felt it, we just stood there and stared at each other, speechless, because we knew this was it. 

“Shelby Goodkind,” She offered me her hand to shake, “Nice to meet you. Has anyone ever told you that you have the most drop dead gorgeous eyes?”


	2. 2

“Toni. Hi…” I choked on my words and I could physically feel how red my face was. “I’m Toni.”

“I know! Hi, Toni. Looks like I was lucky to run into you.” Shelby replied gleefully. 

“Why do you say that?” I stammered. 

“Well, it’s not every day you make friends with the captain of the basketball team. You know, I was thinking about trying out for the cheer team, and now I have someone to cheer for.” Shelby grinned.

“Oh, yeah, you should. You definitely look the part.” I clammed up, “I mean, you’re just like, you know… Blonde and stuff. I mean, you’re pretty, and tall, and-”

Shelby laughed, “You think? Well, you’ll make it easy for me. To cheer, I mean. I’ve been to the games, I’ve seen you. You’re awesome.” 

“Yeah? Thanks.” I fumbled with my orange gatorade, not knowing what to do with myself but not wanting this conversation to be over. “Well, it would be nice to see you on the sidelines, too.” I immediately regretted saying it, I sounded so lame. 

“I have a feeling we’re going to be seeing a lot more of each other,” Shelby laughed, “Here, let me give you my number.” She took a sharpie out of her pencil case, and wrote her digits on my arm. “You better utilize that. I’ll see you, Toni. ” She smiled and walked away, disappearing into a sea of students. 

It was such a small, quick encounter, but it was life changing. I knew my life would never be the same.


End file.
